Something
by GlassonionWalrus64
Summary: This is my first story. Love it or be sacrificed to the Sarlac pit.
1. Something: Chapter one

_**This is a slightly altered version of the original. I made so me changes so that the prequel that I'm currently working on (Everything) would perfectly align with this story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Jade's POV)<strong>

I sat on a local park bench, writing some lyrics, and thinking about a special someone. I've only known her for a year, but she's been on my mind ever since that one drunken night. I tried to deny my feelings for her at first, but it didn't work. The more I tried to forget her, the more I fell in love with Cat Valentine.

Oh! Here she comes now! But, she should be in school. What the hell? I hope everything is okay.

"Hi!" Cat said with a huge smile.

"Hey, Cat. Why aren't you in school? Isn't it only, like…fourth period? I said as I looked at my watch.**  
><strong>

**"**Oh yeah, there was gas leak or something in the boiler room, so they let everybody out early."**  
><strong>

**"**Oh, well why didn't your mom pick you up?" I asked. I was genuinely concerned for her. A sweet, innocent girl like Cat should not be walking the streets of Los Angeles alone.

"She's in the Philippine's on a business trip." She said it like it was no big deal, like it happens all the time. Come to think of it in all the time's I've been to her house, her mom has only been there, once or twice.

"Oh. Well, do you want to stay the night at my house?" Maybe this will give me the opportunity to tell Cat how I feel.

"Will your parents mind?" She asked.

I scoffed. "My parents don't give a flying fuck about me."

"Jade, I know you've had a bad history with your parents. Remember when you told me a bout the time your father hit you?"

"Obviously" I said

"Well, that's in the past. I'm not saying it didn't happen, but they seem to be trying, lately."

"Yeah, when we have people over! They don't want other people to see them for the vermin they are."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever." I said

"So, do you want to come over or not?" I asked that question, a little too harshly. And, it was evident when Cat flinched, and started to cry.

"Ugh, Cat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound crude." She smiled, and I couldn't help but do the same.

"It's okay. And, yes! I would love to come over!"

"Great! Let's go."

We headed for my car, but before I could even get my keys out to unlock the doors, Cat stopped, and looked up at me.

"What?" I asked

"I don't care what everybody else says."

"Huh?" I was legitimately confused.

"Everybody says that you're a monster, and that you couldn't possibly care about anyone or anything, but I don't. You're sweet, and I hate that no one sees that." That statement almost got me crying. But I'm the type of person that avoids any signs of weakness. So I attempted to stop tears from falling at all costs. It worked.

"Thanks Cat. That means a lot to me." She smiled, and again I had to.

"By the way, I want you to give me a list of all the people who have said those things, so I can tear them limb from limb." I said in a joking manner. Well…half joking. She gave me a half frightened, half disappointed look, and I just laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, Cat, I was joking."

"It wasn't a very funny joke. It was kind of dark." She said

"What else do you expect from me, huh?" She shook her head. I could tell she was still upset about my joke. So, I made her an offer she couldn't refuse.

"C'mon. On the way to my house, we'll stop by the candy store, and you can pick out any kind you want."  
>She gasped "Yay! I would love some candy!"<p>

"My brother can't eat candy, though. When I asked my parents why, they said it was because he eats it in a way that's "inappropriate." I shuddered. I don't even want to think about what that means.

We got in my car and headed for the candy store. It took Cat at least ten minutes to decide which candy to get. There were literally thousands of choices and before long, the guy behind the counter started getting frustrated.  
>He looked at me and said "Will you tell your girlfriend to hurry up and pick something, she's holding up the line."<br>Cat blushed a little at the word girlfriend.

"Maybe my girlfriend should choose for me." She said as she turned to me and smiled.

So many feelings began running around in my stomach when she called me her girlfriend.  
>Why does this beautiful creature have to make me feel this way?<p>

"Ugh. Fine…uh…we'll take half a pound of Swedish fish."

"Ew! I don't care for Swedish fish. They stick to my teeth. Can you get me something else?" Cat asked

"No, Cat. We've been here for almost twenty minutes, and we're holding up the line. I'm getting you these." I said as I waved the bag in front of her.

"But you're not eating all of it tonight. Okay?"

"Phooey." She said as she pouted her lip, and stomped out of the store.  
>Man, even when she's upset with me she's still adorable.<p>

As we left the store, Cat was telling me all different reasons as to why she likes certain candies, and what the best part about them is. I was only half listening. My main goal was to try to figure out when the perfect moment to confess my true feelings to her would be. If I was going to do this, it had to be tonight. Otherwise, I may never find the courage again. We got in my car and, headed for my house.

"Jade."

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't. What did you say?"  
>She giggled. "I asked you if you had any secrets." Oh if she only knew.<p>

"Uh…no. Not really." I can't tell her yet.

"Oh, c'mon Jade. There has to be something. Everybody has a secret." And, I'll be damned if she wasn't right.

"Um…okay…I…like bunnies…I guess." Honestly, I do. And, I don't care who knows it.

"Ooh, I love bunnies too. They're just so adorable, and fluffy. And the way they wiggle their nose is so cute."  
>She proceeded to rant about other reasons why bunnies were cute and even included something about Bugs Bunny. We pulled up to my driveway, got out of the car, and walked up to my house. Out of nowhere Cat pulled me into a hug, and giggled. She caught me off guard, and I instinctively pushed her away.<p>

"No!" I yelled. She looked hurt so to make it up to her I gave her a hug. She looked up at me and said

"Thanks, Jade."

"For what?" I asked.

"For being so nice to me. Everybody else just sees me as the clueless, air-headed girl with bi-polar. You don't, though. How come?"

"Well…for one I'm not everybody else. And, two it's impossible to ignore you."  
>I thought she would take the second thing I said as an insult and say "what's that supposed to mean?"<br>But, she didn't. Instead she pulled me into another hug and said as quietly as she could, "I love you."  
>I don't think she meant for me to hear it but, I did. The only problem is that I know for a fact she doesn't love me the way that I love her. And, that kills me inside, but I need to be headstrong, and determined to tell her how I feel.<br>We walked into my house. My mother was asleep on the couch, and my father wasn't home. He was probably out getting drunk again. I was kind of hungry so I decided to make a sandwich. Cat had gone up to my room and I could hear her laughing. I love her laugh. It makes me feel, dare I say it? Happy. I walked into my room and found her sitting on the floor watching The Flintstones on my television. I can't stand that show. Not because it's an old cartoon, but because the so called jokes on every episode seem a little bland to me. I love a good dark joke. One's that seem so sinister, it would make any other person cringe. When she saw me come in she shut the TV off, and stood up. She walked over to my bed, and sat down.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Well…we could listen to some music, but I don't think you would like most of the stuff I have."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because most of the music I listen to…might be a little too heavy for your taste." I don't listen to bands like Sepultra or anything like that. I do like Children of Bodom. But it's mostly heavy metal, and hard rock. Although another thing people don't know about me is that, I love classic rock, also. Like the Beatles, Elvis, Chuck Berry, Led Zeppelin, and the Rolling Stones. You know stuff like that.  
>An hour later we we're sitting on my bed listening to some music. I introduced her to my favorite band of all time…Avenged Sevenfold. She didn't care for them too much. She said they we're too heavy, and their older stuff had way too much screaming. She did say that she liked A Little Piece of Heaven and I Won't See You Tonight though. Part one, not part two So, I reluctantly turned it off. I walked back over to the bed, and sat back down next to her. I looked into her eyes, and decided that this would be the time to do it. I was going to tell Cat Valentine that I loved her.<p>

"Cat. Can we talk about something serious for a second?"

"Sure, Jade. What's up?" It's now or never.

"Cat…I love you."


	2. Something: Chapter Two

**(Jade's POV)**

"Cat...I love you."

She giggled. "I know you do, silly." I was shocked. My eyes grew wide.

"You…you know?!"

"Well, yeah. And, I love you too. You're like a sister to me." I put my head in my hands. I was growing impatient. Damn it why can't she understand what I mean. She's making this very difficult.

"No…Cat. I. Love. You. Not as a sister, and not as a friend, but more. Do you get it now? Please tell me you do. I need you to understand."

A look of realization spread across her face.

"Oh. You mean…"

"Yes." I said plainly

"You don't know how long it's taken me to find the courage to tell you exactly how I feel."

"Jade…how long have…how long have you felt this way?"

"Since the night we met, actually. There was a couple times when I actually thought I was just imagining you. I didn't think anyone as stunningly beautiful as you could possibly be real. And then you spoke and I just fell in love with your voice. And, when you sing…it captivates me. I fall in love again every time I see you, and I just can't imagine my life without you, Cat. I need you. I need you in my life."

"Jade…" Cat was crying now.

"What you just said…your words have to be the most romantic words you've ever spoken." She said. I wiped a tear from her eye.

"Every bit of it is true." I said

"I know it is." She said as she smiled.

"I just need to know something, and please…be honest with me."

"Of course Jade, I would never lie to you, I swear."

"Cat…" I took a deep breath.

"Do you love me the way that I love you?"

"Because if you don't I need to know now."

"Well…" She paused, and I became wary.

"Yes…I do." My breath hitched, and I kissed her as passionately as I could. We stopped to take a breath, and looked into each other's eyes. Her eyes showed nothing but love. Cat was the first to speak.

"Jade…I've always loved you. I was just afraid to tell you. I was sure you didn't feel the same way, but now that I know you do…" She paused.

"Jade West…will you be my girlfriend?" Now I started to cry. This time I didn't care. I was overwhelmed with joy. As cheesy, and cliché as it was.

"Yes, Cat. I will. I love you so much!" We kissed again, and it seemed like the world around us stopped just for us. I know it doesn't seem like I could come up with this shit. But, what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic, and Cat just seems to bring out the best in me. We broke apart from the kiss, and I spoke up.

"I want to tell your parents about us."

"What about your parents? Don't you want to tell them too? Are you ashamed of me?!"

"What? No Cat I'm not ashamed of you. It's just that…well, my parents wouldn't be as accepting of our situation, as your parents."

"But, why should you care? You love me don't you?"

"Of course I do, Cat more than anything."

"I'm just afraid of what they might do or say if I was to ever tell them."

"It's okay. I understand." Cat said. I could tell she was upset. It really wasn't okay.

"Believe me, if I could I would. I would do it right now…if my mom wasn't passed out, and my dad wasn't…well, no he's probably passed out somewhere too." I said in an annoyed tone.

"But you can at least take solace in the fact that your parents will still love you for who you are, and that they will accept the fact that we're together."

"You really think they will?"

"I know they will." I said

She smiled, and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you." She said

"I love you too, my kitten." Wait did I just call her-Oh god what have I done?

She gasped and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Kitten!? I love it! Will you call me Kitten from now on?"

"No." I said sternly

"Please, Jade."

Damn it she's giving me that puppy dog look again. That look is like my fucking kryptonite.

"Cat, please don't look at me like that. You know I can't say no when you give me that look."

"I know." She said smugly.

I couldn't help it. I gave in.

"Okay, okay fine. I'll call you kitten."

"Yay! Now I just have to come up with a name for you!"

"I though you already did."

She looked at me, confused.

"You were always calling me...Jadey."

No sooner she heard that name, the largest grin appeared on her face.

"I thought you hated that name." She said with a loving smile.

"I guess...it wouldn't be...so bad...if you used it once in a blue moon."

"So...what are you saying, Jade?"

"...I'm saying...if you want to call me Jadey...I'll allow it."

"Yay! You're my Jadey!" I rolled my eyes at the name. Then again, if anyone else called me Jadey I would have punched them so hard in the face, that by the time I was done they would be un-recognizable. But, this is Cat we're talking about here. She can get away with a lot of things, just because I love her.

"I'll be right back, Kitten." I stood up from the bed, and walked over to my stereo.

"Jade, no more Avenged Sevenfold. I don't like the screaming." I pressed play, and the music started blaring throughout the room. But, it wasn't Avenged.

_Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover.  
>Something in the way she woos me.<br>I don't want to leave her now.  
>You know I believe in how...<em>

I walked over to her, and grabbed her hand.

"May I have this dance milady?" She smiled, but didn't say anything. We walked to the center of my room, and slow danced to the music until it was over. When the song finished she looked up at me with her gorgeous brown eyes, and said…

"I love you. I always will. I know this won't be easy, but I'm willing to go through any obstacles we face, as long you're by my side."

"Cat…as long as I have you in my life, nothing will ever be too difficult to handle. As long as I have you in my life, I'll be brave enough to face those obstacles head on. Which is why…I'm going to tell my parents about us."

"But…Jade I thought you said…"

"I know what I said. But I don't care what they think of us Cat. I love you. You are the most important person in my life. Everyone else is just another person that I couldn't give a shit less about. Okay?" She smiled, and nodded.

"Okay." We lied down on the bed, and held each other in our arms.

"Jade?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"We'll be together forever right." I smiled at her.

"Forever and ever."

We fell asleep in each other's arms, and I knew that life was going to be perfect from now on. Because I can now call the girl of my dreams, Cat Valentine, my girlfriend. And, unbeknownst to her, in a few years, I plan on being able to call her my wife. Caterina West. Or better yet, Jade Valentine. I like the sound of that. And I know she would too. But for now, we have to take things slow. Cat is my girlfriend, and I love her to death, and nothing will ever change that. Even if my parents don't accept us, that's okay. I'm telling them tomorrow, regardless.


	3. Something: Chapter Three

(Jade's POV)

When I woke up the next morning, Cat's arms were wrapped around my waist, and her head was resting on my shoulder. I tried pulling my arm out from under her without disturbing her, but to no avail. She yawned, and looked so adorable.

"Good morning kitten." I said with a smile

She smiled back "Morning, Jadey." All of a sudden, she gasped and covered her mouth.

"Do I have morning breath!?" I laughed

"Yes. Your breath smells like a rotting carcass." She let out a high pitched squeal.

"I'm kidding." I said. She dropped her hand and smiled.

"Oh. Okay." She said.

"And, besides, even if your breath did smell like death, I'd still love you." I kissed her, and got up out of bed.

"Listen." I said.

"I'm going to go take a shower. You can take one after me, and I'll give you some of my clothes to wear while I wash the one's you're in now. Sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll be back" I said.

"Okay."

About an hour later we were both showered and ready to start the day. Seeing as today was Saturday we had the entire day to do what we wanted. But, first things first. I walked into the living room and found Cat sitting on the couch eating lucky charms, and watching SpongeBob. Honestly, I like that show so I sat down next to her and watched it. When the episode in which SpongeBob, and Patrick mistake everyone in Bikini Bottom for moon people was over I looked down at Cat who was resting her head on my lap.

"Cat."

"Hm?" She mumbled as she looked up at me.

"Listen my parents are going to be home soon so…what do you say we tell them as soon as they walk in the door?"

"Jadey, you don't have to tell them if you don't want to. Its okay."

"No, Cat it's not okay. I wouldn't feel right keeping our relationship hidden from anybody. It's not fair to you. And besides…I do want to tell them."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Well, to be honest I'm a little nervous, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're happy. And if me telling my parents about us makes you happy…then it's what I need to do."

"Thank you Jade. But, knowing that you have my best interest at heart already makes me happy. Still, the choice is yours as to what you want to do."

I smiled, and kissed her forehead. We watched TV for about another twenty minutes before we heard a car pull into the driveway. It could only mean one thing. My parents were home, and this was either going to go really good or really bad. Most likely, the latter, but it had to be done. My mother was the first to walk in, then my father they noticed Cat laying down on my lap, and immediately went into parents of the year mode.

"Oh Caterina, I didn't know you were stopping by." My mother said

"She's been here since last night mom." I said. I tried to be as nice as possible as long as Cat was still  
>here. It might improve the chances of the outcome of this situation, but I doubt it.<p>

"Oh I see." She said.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" My father asked.

"Actually we were just leaving. We're going to spend the day together." Cat said

"That's nice. I hope you girls have fun. Just don't get into any trouble." My mother said.

"Well, before we leave there's something we have to tell you." I said.  
>Cat grabbed my hand and gave me look that said "I'm here for you."<p>

"Well…what it is Jade?" My father asked.

"Cat and I…are dating."

"God damn it!" My father screamed as he slammed his fist onto the kitchen counter.  
>"I knew it! Somehow I knew it! Jadelyn West I want you and your whore out of this house right fucking now, and don't either of you ever think about coming back! You're dead to me. Do you hear me?! Get the fuck out of my house! Now!" I knew it was going to be bad, but not this bad. I ran out of the house crying, and Cat followed behind. I ran up to my car, and tried finding my key, but I dropped them on the ground from my hands shaking so much. I just wanted to curl up in a ball, and forget this ever happened, and that's exactly what I tried to do. I sat in front of my car balling my eyes out. I felt alone, and abandoned until I was embraced into a hug. I knew who it was instantly.<p>

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Jade. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry." Cat said. She was crying hysterically as well.

"Cat, why are you crying?" I asked

"Because, all of this my fault. I should've never forced you to come out to your parents. Jadey, I'm so sorry."

"Kitten, none of this is your fault." I said as wiped a few tears off her face. I hate seeing her upset. She smiled a little at the use of her new nickname.

"I told you that I wanted to. Didn't I?"

"Mhm"

"Okay then. You did nothing wrong. You have nothing to be sorry about. It's them who should be sorry." I said as I pointed to my house.

"They're the ones who can't accept us for who we are. Okay? That's their problem." I did my best to reassure her that she had nothing to worry about, and it worked. She was back to her normal self in no time.

"C'mon what do you say we go to your house and we can tell your parents about us? Is your mom back from her business trip yet?" I asked

"Yeah, she came back earlier this morning." Cat said.

"Perfect. Let's go now!"

"Are you sure you want to go now? After what just happened?"

"C'mon babe. Do you really think your parents will react the same way?"

"No…I guess not." Cat said in an almost uncertain tone of voice.

"Okay then. We have nothing to worry about."

We got in my car and drove off. On the way Cat was singing along to Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl"

Normally I would hate that song, but given the current situation, I couldn't help but sing along.

"You know…I wouldn't mind kissing Katy Perry. She's pretty hot." I said jokingly.

Cat gasped and turned off the radio. "You take that back."

"Make me." I said in a seductive tone.

As soon as we stopped at a red light Cat tackled me and we began a passionate make out session in the car. It took us awhile to notice that the light was green, and the guy behind us started honking his horn.

I stuck my head out window, and screamed "Hey I'm making out with my girlfriend here! Give me a break!" The dude's eye's nearly popped out of his sockets. I just flipped him off, and drove away.

"Do you still want to kiss Katy Perry now?" Cat asked.

"Yeah. But, I'd still rather kiss you any day." Cat blushed and smiled.  
>Not five minutes later we pulled up to Cat's house. I shut the car off, and turned to Cat.<p>

"Are you ready to do this again?" I asked her.

"Jade… as long as I have you in my life, nothing will ever be too difficult to handle. As long as I have you in my life, I'll be brave enough to face those obstacles head on." She said quoting what I had said not twenty four hours ago. I smiled and kissed her gently before pulling away.

"I love you, Kitten."

"I love you too, Jadey." I took a deep breath.

"Let's go."

We got out of the car, and walked up to the front door. Cat's mom answered.

"Cat, honey where were you? I called you at least five times last night. I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry mom. I spent the night at Jade's house last night."

"I see. Jade it's always nice to see you." Cat's mom said as she gave me a hug.

"Why don't you both come in, and I'll fix some coffee." She said.

"Mrs. Valentine, you are awesome. I would love some coffee." We walked into the house, and I shut the door behind me. The four of us sat down, and enjoyed a good cup of coffee. Cat and her parents were discussing her mom's business trip, and looking at some photo's her mother took on her phone. The topic changed faster than I had anticipated though when Cat spoke up.

"Mom, Dad…there's something Jade, and I have to tell you." Before Cat could say anything, her mother's eyes grew wide, and she let out what could only assume was an excited squeal.

"Don't tell me. You two are dating now?" Her mom asked.

"Yes we are. How did you know?" Cat asked, just as surprised as I was. Her father spoke up next.

"Cat, we've always known. And, we love you just the same. There is nothing in this world that will ever keep us from loving you. You're our daughter and we just want you to be happy." Her father looked at me.

"You just make sure you take care of her. Don't ever break her heart." He said.

"I won't." I took Cat's hand and looked into her eyes.

"I'll always be there for you. Through thick and thin, I'll always be by your side. I love you more than anything. Although this coffee is a close second." Cat slapped my arm, and we all shared a laugh.

"Oh but, Jadey…where are you going to go now?"

"What do you mean?" Cat's mom asked

"Well, Jade came out to her parents today, and they didn't take it very well. They kicked her out."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. That's terrible. Well, you can stay with us as long as you like." Cat's mom said.

"Just…um…no….funny business. If you catch my drift."

"Mom!" Cat yelled as she blushed, and turned her head.

"Don't worry. We'll try to keep it to a dull roar." I said

"Good." Said Cat's mother.

"But, before we do anything else I need to get a picture of you two together." Cat's mom said as she pulled out a camera.

"Smile."

I smiled, and Cat kissed my cheek, which I didn't expect so my smile grew wider.

"Perfect." Said Cat's mom.

"Will you give me a copy of that picture so I can frame it?" I asked.

"Of course. Now, who wants Spaghetti and meatballs for dinner tonight?" Cat jumped out of her seat, and raised her hand. "

Ooh! Ooh! I do! I do!"

I couldn't help but laugh. I love this girl, and I know we'll be together forever.


End file.
